Not Alone
by Arinlikejade
Summary: Harry is kicked out of the Wizarding world by the people he thought he trusted the most. With no one left to turn to, the 19 year old is forced to live on the streets of London. It isn't until the least likely of people reminds him that he is not alone.


So this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, not mention my first Drarry as well ^x^ Please be kind! I'm always open to improvement!

And if you were wondering I did get the title for Darren Criss' song 'Not Alone' But I mean he is Harry freaking Potter so how could I not xD

I don't own Harry Potter as much as I would love too

* * *

While walking down the streets of London, you will see a variety of things pass you. Like in all cities, there are the high rise buildings filled with offices, and large shopping centers with people holding various bags stuffed with that days findings, or in this particular time, Christmas presents. Yes, the streets were bustling with last minute shoppers maneuvering their way through frost covered side-walks. And the scattered home-less that were shoved to the side, hardily acknowledged in this holiday time, most being stepped over despite this occasional spare change that were tossed into cup held by a shaking hand.

Their make-shift homes were soggy and mold-ridden from melting snow. And in one particular card-board box, sat a boy no older than 19 or 20. His arms wrapped around his knees and his head lowered, dark tangled hair shielding his eyes from the looks he was getting from shocked people to see such a young kid on this own especially in these times. But then quickly realized his must be a little off his rocker when then got a bit to close to him and he brandished a long pointed stick in their direction with a crazed look etched into his face. After they would jump back in shock, his head would shake as if he knew how stupid he must look before dropping his head once again. That at least was how he was in the beginning, when he first showed up on that street, but now he hardly reacted to anything.

Most would just assume that he was just another teen kicked to the streets by his parents or some sort of drop-out, but many would just try to avoid him.

If they would have looked closer to the newspapers the boy was sitting on, they may have noticed headings of names they had never seen, faces they could of sworn moved out of the corner of their eyes. But it was one particular article that would repeat multiple times, **HARRY POTTER FORCED TO LEAVE WIZARDING WORLD! **

Even weirder, every so often you would see a oddly dressed person kick the boy while he was seemingly asleep, or hiss the words filth, disappointment, killer. The last one would always draw a gasp from any normally dressed pedestrian who happened to be near by.

Never once would the boy talk back but merely tighten the grip on his fancied stick.

No one ever spoke to him. No one would ever really look at him unless then were harassing him.

It was until Christmas eve, when a tall blonde boy who was impeccably dressed, approached him as an equal human being.

Draco Malfoy was not pleased. It had been a more than a year since the war had ended, and still the _Daily Prophet _was still milking Potter for all he was worth. Even after being physically forced from the life he had entered when he was 11, he was mentioned at least once a week.

After the war had ended, many had died, and all that blame had gone onto the 18 year old. People saying that he could have saved them all, no one was meant to die, he let them. Spewing more and more bull shit until Potter had no where else to turn, even his best friends had turned on him. Draco hadn't expected the Weasel to leave the prat standing all alone, but after his brother had died he changed to the point of demanding money from Harry as compensation. And of course he gave it to them, he gave it to any one who asked, not realizing himself at one point that money would stop coming out of those vaults.

But that was beside the point, the boy-who-lived was kicked out a world he loved when he himself was still grieving. No-one knew exactly what happened to him, though the _Daily Prophet _sure had a lot to say about it. Many claimed seeing him living the high and mighty life in muggle London, always in bars and clubs. To another rumor saying that he had left England all together, moving to America to be Auror.

But none ever as shocking as a more recent discovery that in fact the chosen one was living on the streets, not to far away from where he was last officially sighted 6 months ago, The Leaky Cauldron.

Out of all the things Draco had ever heard regarding Potter, this was the most unbelievable. _Living on the streets? _He repeated in his head try to picture the shaggy haired teenager that he loathed during their schooling years, but it was nearly impossible.

Not even quite sure why he cared so much to find out if this was true, he already had enough baggage on his own shoulders after the war, somehow his family escaping almost scott-free despite the nasty looks he still got from time to time.

He felt the urge to have to go see for himself, to see if the image he had of Potter was still the same. So, on Christmas eve he shrugged on his tailored coat that he reserved for going out into muggle London, slipping on some dragon-hide gloves he grabbed his wand that Potter had returned to him shortly after the war ended.

Draco remembered that day vividly, he had never expected him to give it back. At the time he could see the grief that was hidden behind his emerald eyes though he still handed the wand to him with a sheepish grin and a muttered "Thank you for letting me borrow it, Draco." Before walking away. All he could think was that he had just said his first name as if it a normal occurrence, there was no hate or malice in his voice, but a hollowness that would find with anyone who had lost almost everything. Of course names wouldn't mattered anymore. This was just a week before the Weasel and Potter fight that would be heard around the Wizarding community, which he had heard many versions of, but mostly ended the same way Weasly dragging Granger away, who was trying to still talk to Potter and reason with him but he had just as quickly turned around and left. Draco didn't know if Potter and Granger were still in contact or not. After the whole blow-up between the golden-trio, they were almost as withdrawn as Potter was now.

Draco sighed and put on his shoes before Apparating to right out-side the Leaking Caudron, the accustomed feeling of being squeezed lasted for a minute then landing gracefully on his feet in the midst of unaware muggles.

The streets were particularly crowded with late Christmas shoppers. Draco scowled as his shoved his way through the throngs of people leaving a department store. It went on line that for a while, silently cursing the fact that his Italian leather shoes were most likely getting badly scuffed by people stepping on them.

All the while he was trying to find some chosen one who was probably not even any where near here.

He knew he was stupid for believing stupid things he read on that joke of a newspaper. Grumbling to himself for a few more minutes before spying a certain cardboard box that was looked like it had some sort of barrier around it due to the people seemingly trying to avoid it.

Draco was about to put it off until his saw a similar mess of tangled black hair that seemed to have a life of it's own. With this sudden revelation he shoved his way through the crowds with more fierceness, his eyes never once leaving that dark hair. Until finally he stood right in front of it, for a moment catching his breath before looking down at a sight that truly shocked him.

He saw the black mass of dark hair though it was always been unkempt, now looked dry and frayed, chucks of dirt stuck in it. His clothes were ripped in multiple places let the freezing air reach the sickly pale skin beneath that showed bones clearly underneath. Draco wrinkled his nose at the smell that was emitting off of his body.

After about a minute of just staring in silence, Draco coughed into his hand to get the boy's attention.

Harry's head shot with a look that could only be described as fear, his eye's wide and dilated. A look that Draco had never seen Potter before, it had always been confidence and cockiness, at least that is what Draco had thought of it.

And now seeing him in this state was crazy indeed. In any normal situation, Draco would have mocked Potter, but there was his piercing green eyes that still shone through the dirk and muck that covered him. Still as bright as they were the last time he had laid eyes on them which was something to behold.

"D-Draco?" He voice was hoarse and rough, as if it hadn't been used in a while, but almost in that same tone when he had last said his name.

Anything that Draco had even planned to say if he did in fact find the boy-who-disappeared left his mind in that moment.

He stumbled trying to find the right words, "I, uhm, Harry." The blonde stated dumbly, after the realizing it was the first time he had said his first name, it hadn't felt foreign on his tongue until now.

Looking back down at Harry he hadn't said anything, but you could see the faintest blush underneath the grime on this cheeks.

Trying to fill the awkward silence he spoke again, "So, how are you?" Not thinking how dumb of a question that must have been.

Harry did though, "How do you think?" he said scornfully, gesturing a little to his surroundings.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that, it was stupid." Draco said with a sigh, expecting him to revel in the fact that he had just admitted he had done something wrong, but alas he did not,

"It's alright, not your fault, I'm not in the highest of moods as you can see." Once again not fully raising his head.

"How did you end up here?" Draco asked quietly not being able to hold it in any longer.

"I'm sure the _Daily Prophet _could give you a better answer than I could on t-that." He could heard Harry's voice quaver slightly and it was only now that Draco acknowledged how cold he must be, discreetly transfiguring one of the holey blankets that were draped over his thin shoulders into a thick woolen one, he murmured a quiet thanks. Briefly Draco wondered why Harry hadn't done that before, but continued to talk.

"I guess you are right about that, but they haven't gotten the full story. Multiple rumours are still flying around about you, unfortunately."

"Of course they are, I expected nothing less, I'm just surprised there haven't been pictures of me plastered all over Diagon Alley showing the type of life I have been pushed into living." He paused for a moment before whispering almost to himself, "I mean with all the obvious wizards that come by and don't mind giving me a few kicks to the stomach while I'm laying down. Why haven't they gone to the writers."

"People have been hurting you? Who?" Draco asked with sudden anger. Who would dare to even cause harm to the one person that saved them all. He could fucking kil-

"Why do you care?" This questioned stunned Draco for a moment, it was the same one he had been asking himself every time he would get excited when something about certain dark-haired, green-eyed boy was mentions in the news.

"Who else was going to." He stated looking away, trying very hard now to keep a blank look on his face.

"Well my first guess would have never been you, if you know what I mean." he said with a short chuckle.

"It shouldn't have had to be me, if should have been your so-called friends!" Draco said through gritted teeth, "They should be here to see what they have taken part in. Throwing their best friend to the streets. _Alone _on Christmas eve. Those assho-"

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT THEM!" Harry shouted suddenly, anger rolling off of him and his eyes alight with hate mixed with what seems like denial. "They did what they had to do." He said now is a quieter voice but still with a slight hiss to his tone. "Everyone of them had lost someone, someone that could have been saved. I had parents come to me with pictures of their children who had died by those death eaters hands. M-mangled and distorted, and they would just shake them in my face yelling at me '_why couldn't you have saved them, why when we were counting on you.' _A-and what could I say to them when I was telling myself the same them, _why why. I failed so many. _I hate myself for it, I deserve to be here. I deserve to suffer as much as they did." His hands with clutched to his forearms, nails digging into the skin there. Eyes transfixed to what seems to be Draco's shoes, unblinking.

The blonde was at a lost for words, he couldn't believe what he was witnessing and it took all of his strength to keep himself from falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around the shaking boy, whether it was tears or the cold something deep inside him just wanted to comfort him.

"No, no you are wrong." The words finally left his lips, he shook his head.

"What do you know?"

"I know the 11 year-old boy I met 9 years ago, who looked so lost and in awe in the huge Hogwarts castle. Thrown into a world that expected him to stop mother fucking Voldemort. A boy who lost his childhood just trying to stay alive himself while having the rest of the world resting on his shoulders. All the while losing the people he loved. And did anyone once let you have a moment to grieve, NO THEY DIDN'T DID THEY. " He was breathing hard, how did he get this angry?

By now Harry had tears streaming down his face, creating lines in the dirt that was smudged on his cheeks. Draco couldn't watch this for one more second, he grabbed the hand that was trying to scrub away the tears and pulled him to his feet. The raven haired one just gasped "What are you do-"

"Just follow me, I can't just watch this happen at not do anything about it like all those other people." He pulled Harry through the crowds of people, it was easier this time since most were trying not to get close to the dirty boy, who was tripping over his own feet and others muttering apologies to the scandalized looking faces. They got farther and farther away from Harry's make-shift shelter.

Draco came to a halt abruptly causing the smaller boy to bump into his back causing some grime to get on his coat.

"Oh god I'm sorry, this must cost a lot. I'll you back for the cleaning, I promise." His green eyes wide with worry."Harry please stop apologizing. I can just cast a cleaning charm, it's simple as that." Draco held him but his shoulders, he couldn't help but notice how much the bones stuck out there. Harry opened his mouth to say something but was cut off "And that reminds me, why haven't you been using you magic?"

"W-what do you mean?" He faltered and avoided looking at his face.

"I mean you could have easily cast a heating charm as well as conjure up a thicker blanket."

"I didn't think it was necessary, okay?"

"The truth, Harry." Draco looked at him seriously. Harry kept looking away and mashed his lips together in what seemed like frustration.

"My magic hasn't been working properly for the past month or so."

"_What?" _Draco's own silver eyes were now wide with shock.

"I don't really know why, I think it's just because I hadn't been using it much at all that it just sort of became sporadic."

Draco didn't really believe him but it just seems like something to discuss another time, now he just needed to get Harry out of the cold.

He put his arms fully around him before giving the Gryffindor a chance to object, disapparated on the spot.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I still need a beta reader, so sorry for all the mistakes if you see them .

So for this story I don't have a lot planned out, I know the main story line but if there is anything you want to happen or any interactions with others then please suggest in the reviews!

Thanks for now,

~Arin


End file.
